Tierra 2
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Existe aparte del Universo de Materia, un doble de antimateria donde el mal es bien y el bien es mal, un Héroe de ese Universo buscara ayuda del universo de materia para salvarlo ¿Pero aun tendra tiempo? Capitulo 2: Bien y mal, Mal y bien.
1. Prologo

**TIERRA 2**

Bien, este será el primer fic que hago sobre Dragon Ball en exclusiva, bien, como algo interesante, baso este fic en el comic Earth 2 del maestro Grant Morrison, donde habla sobre una realidad alterna al universo DC, un mundo donde el mal es el bien, donde Superman es maligno y el único héroe es Lex Luthor… bien, pues ahora pongo… ¿Cómo sería un mundo alterno de Dragon Ball si las cosas fueran distintas? Pero claro, igual que en el comic, los personajes de Dragon Ball se las verán con un enemigo que en ese mundo alterno es un gran héroe, espero les guste.

Y como nota, será un fic inconsistente, puedo poner un capitulo ahora y el otro en un mes, o en una semana, quizás en un día, quizás en 2 meses, además de que será corto.

El fic esta puesto justo un par de años después de la derrota de Majin Buu

Empezamos.

Prologo:

Tierra…

En las afueras de Ciudad Satán, un avión se acababa de estrellar, las fuerzas de seguridad así como los servicios de salud acudieron al rescate de las victimas…

Pero hubieron cosas que los sorprendieron… en primera el logo del avión, era de la Corporación Capsula, pero estaba deformado, además, aunque no hubo sobrevivientes en ese vuelo, los doctores se sorprendieron al notar que las victimas tenían el corazón del lado derecho… además de qué un periódico semidestruido mencionaba a un tal "Rey Kakaroto".

En otro lugar.

Un terremoto provoco un deslave en la zona, muchas familias estaban en riesgo.

¡Cuidado!- grito un campesino al ver como las rocas caían sobre su casa… el polvo cubrió la zona y el hombre solo pudo llorar, su mujer y su hija estaban dentro.

No llore mi buen amigo… su familia esta a salvo- dijo una voz a su espalda, el hombre volteo y vio a su mujer y a su hija siendo sostenidas con suavidad por un extraño ser de color blanco, sonreía con amabilidad.

¡Están vivas!- exclamo alegre el hombre mientras que el ser soltaba a las dos mujeres y ambas corrían a abrazar al hombre.

¡Querido tenía tanto miedo!- dijo la mujer.

¡Si papi pensé que estábamos muertas pero el nos salvo!- exclamo la joven.

¡Como podre agradecérselo!- dijo el hombre.

¿Sabe donde puedo localizar a Kakarot… ah Son Goku- dijo el ser.

¿Goku? ¡Ha ya lo recuerdo el padre del esposo de la hija de Mr Satán! Si es muy conocido… espere, creo que si busca a Mr Satàn el podrá informarle- dijo el hombre, el ser asintió.

Se lo agradezco mucho- dijo cortésmente y se alejo volando de la zona.

Olvide preguntarle su nombre- dijo el campesino.

Ciudad Satán.

Mr Satán, se encontraba descansando, saber que iba a tener una nieta le tenia muy feliz y mas por que Mr Buu le acompañaba.

Siento un ki acercándose- dijo Buu con calma.

¿Es alguno de los chicos?- preguntó Mr Satán.

Me es desconocido… pero no se siente amenazador… es más… su calma es similar a la de Goku- dijo Buu, Mr Satán le miro extrañado.

¿Quién será?-se preguntó.

De pronto Buu vio el destello a lo lejos, un ki suave provenía de él.

Y la figura llego a donde ellos cruzando por la ventana, Mr. Satán y Buu, ambos le miraron con extrañeza… y es que en su vida habían visto algo así.

El extraño era totalmente blanco con algunos toques purpuras sobre sus hombros y cabeza.

El extraño miro a Buu y sonrió.

Es bueno volver a verte… aunque en realidad no me conozcas tú a mi, yo si te conozco a ti- dijo, Buu se acerco mientras que miraba al sujeto con curiosidad.

¿Quién eres? Se que no eres malo por que tu ki no es maligno- preguntó Buu, Mr. Satán se acerco también.

Permítame presentarme… soy Freezer, y necesito su ayuda para salvar mi universo- dijo con calma.

Continuara… en el capitulo 1.

Bien, como lo dije antes, este fic esta basado en la obra de Morrison, por lo que no les extrañe ver a los personajes en formas distintas a como son… y si se confundieron, esperen ver lo que seguirá.


	2. Cap 1: Tierra 1 y Tierra 2

**TIERRA 2**

Capitulo 1: Tierra 1 y Tierra 2.

La Tierra… pero no la que conocemos, en el interior de un castillo de corte medieval, un hombre de cabellos alborotados y de un ajustado traje de spandex azul, una armadura negra que cubría su tórax y una capa roja miraba la luna, a su lado un hombre de tamaño pequeño y largos cabellos negros revisaba unos papeles y una mujer de cabellos azules observaba el cielo con el.

Malas noticias… ha escapado- dijo el más pequeño.

Ha usado algún tipo de maquinaria que guardaba en mi fortaleza- dijo el que vestía con spandex –Le hemos perdido la pista por una especie de distorsión dimensional.

¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- preguntó la mujer.

¿Qué crees? Sacarle el máximo provecho- dijo sonriendo.

Ciudad Satán.

En el lobby de la mansión de Mr. Satán, una Bulma embarazada y Vegeta esperaban junto con Trunks a que Goku y los demás llegaran.

¿Para que nos habrán citado a todos aquí?- se preguntaba Bulma.

De seguro es una fiesta, ya conoces a Mr. Satán, mamá- dijo Trunks, Vegeta solo miraba el cielo.

"¿Qué fue esa sensación? Sentí un ki muy familiar, pero ya desapareció"- pensaba Vegeta confundido.

Goku y su familia aparecieron entonces gracias a la tele transportación de él.

¡Hola a todos!- exclamo Goku sonriendo.

Hey Trunks!- exclamo un joven Goten mientras que los demás empezaban a saludarse, claro con la excepción de Vegeta.

¿Saben para que nos mando a llamar Satán?- preguntó Chichi.

No lo sé, no nos dijo nada, solo que era urgente… ¿Y Gohan?- pregunto Bulma.

El vendrá con Videl por su cuenta, tenían que ir a un chequeo del embarazo de ella, no tardaran- dijo Chichi, en eso una nave descendió y Krillin junto con No. 18 y su hija Maron bajaron.

Hey como están todos- dijo Krillin sonriendo, Goku le saludo.

Hey Trunks, ¿Escuchaste acerca de ese accidente en las afueras de la ciudad?- preguntó Goten.

Si, según nuestros médicos y científicos, hay muchas cosas raras en ese accidente… algunas bastante raras- dijo Trunks.

¿Cómo cuales?- preguntó.

Bueno, todas las victimas tenían el corazón del lado derecho… eso fue extraño, además de que habían billetes con imágenes de personajes extraños- dijo Trunks y suspiro –pero no pude indagar más por la llamada de Mr. Satán..

Entonces otra nave llego y de ella, Videl y Gohan bajaron, el embarazo de la chica ya era evidente.

Papa, mamá que bueno es verlos- dijo Gohan sonriendo, Videl también saludo a sus suegros.

Mientras que todos hablaban, Mr Satán salió de la mansión sonriéndoles.

¡Es bueno que hallan venido todos, anden entren contestare sus preguntas adentro donde una buena cantidad de bocadillos nos esperan!- exclamo Mr. Satán antes de que todos pudieran responder.

¡Bien comida!- exclamo Goku y mientras qué los demás suspiraban todos entraron a la mansión.

El grupo comió, platico algunas anécdotas… parecía una reunión normal, con la diferencia de que Buu no se encontraba, y que Mr. Satán entraba y salía del cuarto.

¿Qué pasara?- preguntó Krillin extrañado.

No lo sé, comúnmente papá es mas parlanchín- dijo Videl.

Es por que están preparando algo- dijo una voz desde la ventana.

Ha, señor Piccoro- dijo Gohan con cierta sorpresa.

Goku, Vegeta, ¿Ustedes también lo sintieron? ¿Ese Ki familiar?- preguntó.

Pues solo por un momento… aunque podría equivocarme, no se sentía agresivo- dijo Goku pensativo, Vegeta asintió.

Es cierto, por un momento sentí algo muy familiar- dijo Krillin, Gohan también se mostro pensativo.

En eso Mr. Satán y Buu entraron al cuarto, ambos se veían bastante serios ante la sorpresa de todos.

Bueno, creo que se preguntaran por que los llamamos- dijo Mr. Satán, en eso volteo a ver a Piccoro y sonrío –Es bueno que hayas venido, también les concierne.

¿Qué es lo que tienes entre manos?- preguntó Vegeta agresivamente.

Ustedes hace mucho nos contaron de un combate que tuvieron contra un tal Freezer- dijo Buu con calma, Goku miro a donde Vegeta, pero este se veía aburrido.

Bueno, por ello les decimos… no quiero que actúen de manera precipitada y que escuchen lo que se dirá… créannos, es algo increíble y si no nos hubiera mostrado ciertas pruebas… no lo hubiéramos creído- dijo Satán.

¿Podrías ir al grano?- exclamo molesto Vegeta.

Satán y Buu se miraron y entonces abrieron una puerta.

Alguien se acercaba de entre las sombras y un ki cálido y suave se sintió… y de pronto Goku tiro los cubiertos que sostenía en sus manos.

Vegeta escupió algo de agua que había empezado a tomar, Krillin se cayo de la silla en la que estaba, Gohan se levanto con una expresión de sorpresa y apretando sus puños, Bulma no pudo evitar estremecerse con temor, pero Piccoro no se inmuto.

¡Que diablos esta haciendo aquí ese infeliz de Freezer!- exclamo Vegeta enfurecido… y es que frente a ellos Freezer les miraba con una sonrisa tranquila, como si no le molestase nada de lo que pasaba.

Espera Vegeta… hay algo extraño aquí- dijo Piccoro mirando al sonriente Freezer.

¡Pero señor Piccoro no recuerda lo que es malvado hizo!- exclamo Gohan, los demás solo miraban con sorpresa a Freezer, quien seguía inmutable frente a ellos.

Veo que recuerdan lo que mi contraparte les hizo- dijo Freezer sonriendo, entonces hizo una reverencia –Se que no repara el daño hecho, pero les pido una disculpa, aunque aclaro que no era yo quien les provoco ese mal.

Los Z Senshi miraron con sorpresa dicha acción, mientras que Piccoro se acerco.

Será mejor que nos digan lo que pasa- dijo finalmente.

Freezer sonriendo les lanzo un papel, Trunks lo sujeto y vio que era un billete, en el centro, la imagen de Goku se veía en una pose muy agresiva, al lado inverso había un ojo en medio de un símbolo similar al de Capsule Corp. Que decía, "Los estamos observando".

¿Qué demonios es esto?- preguntó mientras que Goten también miro el billete.

Vayan insertando la música de la dimensión desconocida- dijo Goten sorprendido.

Goku miro asombrado el billete.

Eres idéntico a él… aunque tu aura se siente distinta- dijo Freezer mirando a Goku, Vegeta solo le miraba con rabia.

¡Ya basta de tonterías y dime que estas haciendo aquí miserable gusano!- grito Vegeta mientras que sujetaba a Freezer del cuello, pero este seguía inmutable.

Por favor… vengo del otro lado del espejo Su majestad- dijo Freezer y Vegeta le miro con extrañez.

¿Alguien me podría explicar que esta pasando aquí?- preguntó Goku sumamente confundido.

En mi universo todo gira a la inversa, las estaciones varían también… y las actitudes y poder de los seres- dijo Freezer mientras que se quitaba de encima la mano de Vegeta y la expresión de él era asombrada –Me imagino que estas dándote cuenta que hablo con la verdad… ya que estudie su universo y se que mi contraparte de materia esta muerto.

Que… que fuerza- dijo Vegeta asombrado mientras que, pese a que el ki de Freezer casi no se había elevado, le estaba apretando con mucha fuerza.

Hey tranquilos, mejor dejemos que explique todo- dijo Goku mientras que se percataba de que había algo muy peculiar aquí.

Naci en un reflejo Antimateria de su universo, de donde yo vengo, el bien es mal y viceversa- dijo Freezer ante la sorpresade todos.

¡Un momento! ¡El viene de un universo paralelo!- exclamo Bulma sorprendida.

Creo que… será mejor que les cuente todo- dijo Freezer sentándose en una silla.

En otra Tierra… en el universo de Antimateria.

Miles de billetes llovían del cielo, la gente en las sucias calles, desde una nave… un hombre con el traje típico de los saiyajins, aunque con un peto negro miraba al suelo mientras que dejaba caer billetes al piso.

Cuando se den cuenta de que son billetes falsos… la economía estará en bancarrota de nuevo- dijo sonriendo con burla.

Amo Kakaroto- dijo un hombre purpura con cuernos.

¿Qué quieres Ginyu?- pregunto Kakaroto con una expresión despectiva.

Nuestros intentos por seguir el rastro de negitrones del tubo de escape de Freezer usando el ultraacelerador de su laboratorio han tenido éxito en parte- dijo Ginyu con sumisión.

No existe el éxito en parte- dijo Kakaroto con calma y miro uno de los monitores – espera un momento.

En tierra.

¡No es real! ¡Es pura mierda! ¡Mierda del cielo! ¡Es del infeliz del Rey Kakaroto!- grito un hombre rompiendo los billetes -¡No soporto que nos sigan mirando así! ¡Que nos vean como…!

Pero un rayo proveniente de la nave lo pulverizo en el acto. Kakaroto miraba seriamente el monitor.

Si me insultan cuando los puedo ver, ya saben lo que les espera… el Gran Hermano los observa- dijo mientras que apretando algunos botones, varios rayos caían sobre algunos puntos de la indefensa multitud, aniquilando a hombres, mujeres y niños –Malditos saiyajines, son todos patéticos… todos excepto yo.

¿Señor?- preguntó asustado Ginyu.

Sigue con tu informe- ordeno Kakaroto.

Si… hemos verificado la existencia de un Universo homologo de Materia Positiva de nuestro continuo de Antimateria- dijo, Kakaroto le miro extrañado.

¿Materia? Todo contacto entre materia y antimateria resultara en la aniquilación mutua ¿No es así? – Preguntó.

Si señor, los datos actuales indican que Freezer modifico el cañón de materia que poseía usted en su arsenal, después de que logro escapar de las mazmorras donde lo tenían encerrado, el universo de Materia tendría características poco comunes- dijo Ginyu –Quizás intenta…

¡Ya sé lo que intenta! ¡Esta buscando un arma para usarla contra nosotros!- exclamo Kakaroto molesto –Convocare al resto de los Akuma Senshi –dijo mientras que activaba una señal y salía del cuarto.

Si… amo- dijo Ginyu asustado.

En la Tierra de Materia.

He atacado muchas veces el castillo de los Akuma muchas veces… y la verdad es que ver un lugar tan hermoso como este lugar, es tan brillante- decía Freezer mirando la ciudad, los Z Senshi solo le miraban.

¿Podrías volverme a explicar todo? No entendí nada de lo que dijiste- dijo Goku muy confundido, Bulma suspiro, pero Freezer le miro sonriendo.

Por supuesto… tratare de ser menos críptico- dijo Freezer.

"Hace tiempo, cuando las razas cósmicas empezaron a percatarse de su existencia en mi universo Antimateria, crecieron tratando de conocer más… entonces surgieron muchas razas nuevas.

Mi gente se caracterizó por su disposición al conocimiento y a la ayuda de otras razas menos afortunadas, en esos viajes, conocieron al planeta Plant, donde unos incivilizados Tsufurujins se la pasaban en lucha con los nobles y tranquilos Saiyajines… solo la gran capacidad física de esos últimos evito que los tsufurus los extinguieran… nosotros servimos como mediadores entre ambas razas… pero los Tsufurus se aprovecharon para llevarse a algunos bebes saiyas y los llevaron a uno de los planetas más avanzados… la Tierra.

En ella, un cruel anciano llamado Gohan, mato a los tsufurus y se quedo con el bebé que llevaban consigo, el nombre de ese bebé era Goku… pero Gohan decidió que le faltaba fuerza al nombre y lo rebautizo como Kakaroto… entreno con rudeza al chico convirtiéndolo en un violento guerrero, además de que instruyo su mente haciendo que el chico fuera un científico increíble.

Después de obtener lo suficiente de él, el joven Kakaroto lo asesino y comenzó su ruta para convertirse en Rey, siguiendo los pasos del antiguo dictador Mutaito, conoció a Bulma Briefs, una peleadora aprovechada y engreída, con quien se alió para conquistar el mundo, a lo largoi de su viaje se les unieron Krillin The Raper (violador), Yamcha The Masochist y el antes héroe, Ten Shin han, además de que Kakarato le arrebato a un guerrero llamado Ox Satan su sumisa hija, Chichi, tomandola como su concubina principal.

El grupo que se bautizo como Akuma, derroco al bondadoso Gobernador Piccoro Dai Mahou, quien junto con la Red Ribbon, el ejercito protector del Reino, fueron encerrados en las mazmorras, a Kakaroto se le unió el hijo del Gobernador, Piccoro II, y gracias a él y a su tecnología, empezó la expansión de su Reino de terror por todo el universo de Antmateria…

El planeta Plant fue conquistado por los terrícolas después de una batalla de 6 días, los saiyajines sobrevivientes fueron llevados a la tierra como esclavos mientras que el Rey Vegeta I, fu asesinado, su poder pasó a su hijo, Vegeta II, pero el es un pelele que fue tomado por Bulma como consorte.

Después de eso su conquista casi aniquilo a toda la oposición, El doctor Gero, uno de los miembros de la resistencia creo toda clase de androides para detener la conquista del universo, por desgracia, los más poderosos se unieron a Kakaroto y sus Akuma Senshi, solo el ultimo de sus androides, Cell, ha podido liderarnos para tratar de traer la justicia de vuelta a nuestro universo… he incluso Majin Buu, un antiguo aliado, ahora esta de parte de los Akuma"

Y mi objetivo, es que me ayuden a poder acabar con la tiranía de los Akuma- dijo Freezer con algo de seriedad.

¡ES RIDICULO! ¡Como es posible que yo sea un idiota en otra Tierra!- grito Vegeta enfurecido.

Es imposible de creer- dijo Trunks mirando a Freezer molesto.

Aun así… existe algo en su platica… que me hace dudar- dijo Bulma, Mr Satán y Buu solo se miraron.

¿Y que piensan? ¿Me ayudaran?- preguntó Freezer.

Piccoro solo le miro.

Continuara.

Si, sé que los deje extrañados, pero como verán, el universo antimateria es sumamente distinto al de materia, por lo que su historia llega a ser extraña, espero que haya quedado bien y que les haya gustado, por ahora, en cuanto pueda les tendré el próximo capitulo.

Suerte y díganme que errores encontraron para corregirlos.


	3. Capitulo 2: Bien y mal, Mal y bien

**TIERRA 2**

**Capitulo 2: Bien y mal, Mal y bien.**

No- dijo Piccoro –No somos un cuerpo de policía interdimensional, no debemos de meternos en los asuntos de otros universos.

¡Como te atreves!- exclamo molesto Freezer -¡Mírate, rodeado de tus iguales sin tener que ocultarte! ¡En mi mundo solo somos unos cuantos! ¡Heroísmo es una palabrota!

Goku le miro con sorpresa, Freezer trato de serenarse un poco.

Lo he arriesgado todo para llegar a este Universo, no me hagas volver con un montón de tópicos- dijo ya más tranquilo -¿Sabes lo que es vivir en un mundo de sombras?

¿Qué clase de ayuda necesitas?- preguntó Bulma.

Cuarenta y ocho horas, lo he planeado todo, sé lo que debemos de cambiar- dijo algo emocionado.

No seria prudente, nos pondríamos en riesgo innecesariamente- le respondió Piccoro.

Yo opino que deberíamos votar- dijo Trunks.

Unos minutos después.

Pues es un mundo extraño- dijo Goku mientras que miraba a Freezer –Yo creo que deberíamos ir, sería emocionante pelear conmigo mismo.

A mi me parece patético que mi contraparte sea un inútil… alguien debe arreglar eso- dijo Vegeta con seriedad.

Sería algo muy entretenido, si el otro Trunks viajo al pasado, creo que sería mas interesante viajar a otro universo- dijo Trunks sonriendo.

Y eso sería una gran aventura- dijo Goten emocionado.

Yo no veo donde esta el problema- dijo Bulma –Freezer es claramente orgulloso y aun así arriesgo su vida y la de la gente que protege para pedirnos ayuda.

Solos en contra de un mundo malvado… se escucha interesante, yo ya me he decidido, ¿Qué harás Piccoro?- dijo Goku sonriendo.

Buu se queda, necesitaremos a alguien poderoso en caso de emergencia- dijo Piccoro rindiéndose, Mr. Satán y Mr. Buu asintieron.

Entonces hay que prepararnos, Freezer ¿Cómo llegaste?- preguntó Bulma.

Mi nave esta lista, solo debemos de ir por ella- dijo finalmente Freezer sonriendo.

Horas después, ya estaban preparándose.

Goku, por favor ten mucho cuidado- dijo Chichi.

Tranquila mamá, papá es muy poderoso, además, nosotros podremos cuidarlo- dijo Gohan.

Vegeta, mantén el contacto con nosotros, no sabemos que efectos pueda tener ese universo en ustedes- dijo Bulma.

No me des ordenes mujer- dijo molesto.

Esperemos que ese viaje nos divierta- dijo Goten mientras que Trunks asentía.

Entonces vamos- dijo Goku sonriendo mientras que entraban a la nave.

Cuando encontré su mundo no sabía como llamarlo, "Tierra Materia" o "Alter Tierra", pero al final me decante por lo más sencillo…- dijo Freezer mientras que preparaba los instrumentos de la nave –Lo llame Tierra 2.

Prepárense para el despegue- dijo Piccoro mirando incomodo el sistema de la nave.

La nave despego y empezó a brillar mientras que empezaba a transportarse.

Bulma miro la estela que dejo la nave.

Se han ido- dijo la mujer.

Si algo llegara a pasar- dijo Chichi mirando preocupada al cielo.

Recemos por que Buu sea capaz de controlarlo- dijo Mr. Satán.

Tierra Antimateria.

Ciudad del oeste.

¡Sabemos que estas allí Yamcha! ¡No hagó tratos con criminales como tu y ese maldito de Uoolong!- gritaba un hombre pequeño de cabellos pelirrojos y un parche en su ojo derecho -¡He venido a arrestarte y a llevarte a juicio para que te ejecuten!

De pronto algunos de los hombres armados que le acompañaban cayeron al piso con cuchillos clavados en su nuca.

Debiste aceptar el trato Comandante Red, eres el único de esa mentada patrulla roja que vele la pena- dijo una voz y Red volteo mirando a un hombre parado en una cornisa.

¡Maldito!- exclamo sacando una pistola -¡Todos disparen!

Que lento eres- dijo Yamcha lanzándose en su contra y haciéndole un profundo corte en la cara, los hombres sobrevivientes de la policía de la ciudad disparaban mientras qué Yamcha riendo esquivaba los tiros.

¡Te dejare vivir por ahora Red, si no sería muy aburrido no tener a un imbécil con quien pelear!- exclamo mientras que se iba.

Red maldecía por lo bajo, mientras que un grupo de sus hombres lograban acercarse a Yamcha.

¡Estas muerto hijo de p…!- dijo uno antes de que un impacto lo destrozara, el otro trato de quitarse pero el rayo lo pulverizó, Yamcha miro al cielo y una pequeña nave abrió sus puertas, se lanzo al interior.

Aquí los buenos mueren jóvenes- dijo mientras qué se cerraba la puerta –Te tomaste tu tiempo.

Lo… lo siento… ¿Qué… que ha pasado?- preguntó una mujer de cabellos negros.

Algunos de los policías de la ciudad se unieron a ese inútil de Red, no sé de donde los saco pero en cuanto sepa a que se debe la convocatoria de tu marido los encontrare- dijo Yamcha con calma –Pon el automatico.

Pero- replico la temerosa mujer.

Hazlo- le ordeno, la mujer lo hizo y en ese momento, sintió que la quitaban del asiento y le besaban con furia.

Ha… eres deliciosa Chichi, ella solo sofocaba sus gemidos con algo de temor.

Por favor… Kakarotto… nos… puede ver- dijo señalando las cámaras.

Como si le importara… tal vez le gusta mirar… además, ¿No es un pago justo por hacerte ver como se folla a esa loca de Bulma?- dijo burlón y acercándose a su oído le susurro sonriendo –Además, ¿Qué creías que no sé de tus pequeños encuentros con ese pelele de Vegeta.

Chichi bajo la mirada triste, más a Yamcha no le importo, le gustaba hacerla sufrir, le excitaba y más saber que eso le ponía en peligro de muerte.

La señal sigue sonando- dijo con suma tristeza.

Si, creo que tienes razón- dijo Yamcha acariciándole el trasero con lujuria- lastima, tan bien que íbamos.

Castillo del Rey.

Freezer ha descubierto un universo de Materia Positiva en vez de Antimateria- dijo Kakarotto con calma -¿Debemos tener miedo? O ¿Debemos de celebrar que una de las mayores amenazas a nuestro imperio haya desaparecido?

Dínoslo tu jefe- dijo Ten Shin Han mirándole.

Para el negocio es bueno que no este Freezer aquí, era una molestia desde que capturamos a Cell hace tres días- dijo Krillin con una sonrisa.

Je, es divertido arrancarle los brazos a alguien que se regenera- dijo Bulma sonriendo.

Si que lo es- dijo Yamcha entrando al cuarto junto con Piccoro II, Kakaroto miro a Chichi que se había quedado en la entrada y con un gesto le dio a entender a la mujer que luego tendrían una pequeña discusión.

En teoría, un universo paralelo de Materia Positiva incluiría duplicados de todas nuestras estrellas y planetas, incluida la Tierra- dijo Piccoro II.

Un mundo nuevo para conquistar- dijo Kakarotto con una sonrisa, los demás asintieron.

Entonces hay que planear como explotar esa idea- dijo Yamcha sonriendo.

Si Freezer quiere un reto se lo daremos, pensemos en ese mundo como un barco cargado co grandes tesoros- dijo Kakarotto con burla –Icen la bandera pirata y prepárense para el abordaje- dijo mientras que los demás brindaban.

Un rato después.

¿A que ha venido esa tontería de los piratas?- preguntó Yamcha, Kakarotto solo le miro despectivo -¿Para ti que implica lo de "duplicados" de Materia de nosotros? Freezer uso tu tecnología para escapar y…

Hablare contigo después de que arregle mis asuntos con ella- dijo Kakarotto mientrasu qe miraba la puerta donde sabia que Chichi aguardaba –Un día Yamcha llegaras demasiado lejos y no volveras.

Bah, yo tengo los negativos recuerdas- le respondió despectivo.

Un día infeliz- fue todo lo que dijo, Yamcha solo le miro con burla y se alejo, en eso, Bulma detuvo a Kakarotto.

¿Por qué no lo dejas pasar? Por ahora tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar que en que azotes a esa niña- dijo la mujer, Kakarotto le miro.

Debo enseñarle quien manda a esa zorra, y creo que tú deberías de hacer lo mismo con ese impotente del principito vegetal- dijo burlón.

No me importa, es divertido dejar que se divierta un rato- dijo Bulma mientras qué le acariciaba los pectorales, Kakarotto le sonrió.

Tu si sabes como hacerme sentir mejor- dijo mientras que la cargaba y entonces abría la puerta, Chichi se sobresalto al ver a Kakarotto entrar con Bulma en brazos.

Te salvaste por ahora- dijo mientras qué se llevaba a la mujer de cabellos azules, Chichi solo se dejo caer en la silla mientras qué agradecía a su suerte, no quería pasar otro día en el potro.

En otro lado. Krillin miraba por la ventana mientras qué Piccoro II y Ten Shin Han revisaban unos papeles.

¿Cómo será ese mundo?- pregunto Krillin.

Buno, si maneja contrapartes nuestras, debe de ser interesante- dijo Ten.

No lo sé, ellos deben de luchar del lado del bien… podría ser la pelea más entretenida que jamás hallamos tenido.

En las mazmorras.

Agua… por favor- decían las voces de los prisioneros mientras que en una especie de maquina, un ser de color verde con blanco miraba a los prisioneros con pesar.

Lamento… haberles fallado- dijo el ser, en una celda, un ser idéntico a Piccoro le miraba.

No te culpes Cell, hiciste lo que pudiste- dijo el antiguo Rey Piccoro Dai Mahou.

Es cierto, ellos eran demasiado poderosos para nosotros- dijo un hombrecillo que limpiaba las heridas de una joven mujer de largo cabellos negros, a su lado un ser de apariencia canina le ayudaba.

Amo… Pilaf…- decía la joven mientras que este le seguía atendiendo las heridas.

Cálmate Mai, no te muevas, esos infelices te torturaron demasiado- dijo mientras seguía limpiándole.

Esto es un infierno… ¿Por qué lo seguimos intentando? Red no es arrestado solo por que a Yamcha le divierte humillarlo, Gero esta desaparecido y Freezer quien sabe a donde se esta ocultando- dijo el ser perruno.

Tengan fé… Freezer nos sacara de aquí, ya lo hizo antes- dijo Cell, Pilaf le miro con desesperación.

¡Pero ahora por culpa de su abandono es que pudieron torturar así a Mai!- exclamo molesto.

Amo… es por la causa… no se preocupe- dijo la mujer.

Al menos aun hay carceleros que le obedecen al Príncipe Vegeta, no me explico como un hombre tan sensible esta con esos malditos- preguntó el Rey Piccoro .

Es por que sin importar como lo traten, el es susceptible a esa mujer- dijo Cell.

En otra parte del castillo, un hombre miraba a la ciudad.

Se resfriara si no entra su majestad- dijo Chichi, el hombre volteo y Chichi miro al príncipe Vegeta con una leve sonrisa.

¿Por qué no podemos hacer nada? Mi gente sufre, los humanos también y… ese mal hombre te trata como basura- dijo acercándose a la mujer, Chichi solo sintió la suave caricia de la mano del príncipe.

No su majestad… nos meteremos en problemas- dijo ella con tristeza.

Bulma y Kakarotto no vendrán, los vi irse a su cuarto, además, ella no permite que se coloquen cámaras aquí- dijo levantándole el mentón.

Pero Príncipe… -le dijo ella, entonces el le silencio.

Vegeta por favor… además… espero que Freezer pueda volver pronto… no me arriesgue en dejarlo entrar al laboratorio por nada- dijo en voz baja, Chichi le miro con sorpresa.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó.

Por que es hora de poner en orden este mundo… y por que no dejare que sigan abusando de ti- dijo con cariño.

Ambos se besaron mientras qué un poco de esperanza se vislumbraba en sus vidas.

Continuara.

Bueno, como les había dicho, es un fic lento, pero seguro, espero que este capitulo es haya gustado y bueno, es cierto que es confuso de leer, pero recuerden que es un universo contrario, las características y sus edades varían, por eso es tan distinto.

En el próximo capitulo Goku y compañía conocerán el mundo de Antimateria y se darán cuenta de que tendrán un trabajo muy duro.

Suerte y espero les haya gustado.


End file.
